Every little step on the way
by Dark Firey Riina-Chan
Summary: Alexis, one of the top theives in the spiral, joins Ravenwood in order to learn life magic to heal her family. But within a month of registering, mayhem began and she volunteers to go on a deadly quest with a arena dueler named Mark StormRider. The two are thrown into a quest they never expected and to make it through hard battles, wars, and love, it takes them every little step.


**I've been a fan of wizard101 since I was 10 and now that I'm finally old enough, I could actually write stories. **

**My cousin says I'm a talented Writer and I hope she's right, anyways, please enjoy the first Chapter!**

**A/N: Its the first chapter, the first chapter ALWAYS sucks**

**Disclaimer: I will not, and never own wizard101, sadly. (Dammit)**

**..~Line Break~..**

Marelybone was usually busy with town folk and tourists. A young girl with a hood sighed. It didn't change that difficulty of her mission. She searched around and found her target. She grinned and hid behind the window. She needed to wait a half an hour for everyone to clear out, which wasn't a problem. She loved to wait. She would always observe the places she was in everyday. She looked at the sky. It was dark and stary, as expected from the city-like world. Marelybone was crowded with its townsfolk this day because of the royal ball. The girl sniffed and removed her hood, revealing her pale face and sandy eyes. The girl was known as Alexis NightCatcher. She was a lone warrior. She always fought and hunted to retrieve items throughout the spiral, in order to cure her family. A tall shady man promised to help her unless she retrieved them. Now her mission was to steal the potion that gave any human, and creature 9 lives. Except it was in the middle of the ball, for observation. Alexis cursed under her breath when she saw it and laid back on the glass roof. She never really trusted the shady dark man but she promised her family she would help them Suddenly the Big Ben clock rang. It was finally midnight. The time to strike. Alexis wore her hood again and took out her bow. She opened a part of the glass roof, and jumped inside the building without being noticed by the dog police. She hid behind a plant and took out her bow, targeting the glass that covered the potion. Right before she was sure she had the target and was going to release the bow, a women blocked the potion, observing it. Alexis frowned and waited for a minute until the lady moved. When she did, Alexis's smile regained. '_Now's my chance.' _She thought. She closed on eye to targeted the glass again. She was about to release the arrow when she heard the words she feared.

"THEIF! THEIF!" A cry was 's heart stopped beating and she was about to turn around when a buff police dog grabbed her by the arm. There were screams heard everywhere and it made Alexis less focused. She hissed at the dog and kicked him between the legs. The dog howled in pain and released his grip from her. Alexis found that chance to either run or grab the potion. She saw a group of police and decided to run, something that she never does. She ran out the ball and took out a teleport crystal. Since she didn't know how teleport magically by herself, she bought about a dozen of the crystals for emergencies like these. As she cracked the crystal and was whisked away by a wave of magic, she knew the dark shady man would punish her.

**..~Line Break~..**

****Mark cursed under his breathe as he saw the helephante appear right in front of him. He lost another pvp, again. His opponent laughed as the summoned fire creature attacked and Marks life points go to zero. Losing did hurt, literally. Feeling the life points being sucked out stung and was as painful as peeling your skin. Mark fell to his knees as the battlefield disappeared. The people watching the duel clapped for the winner and Marks supporters shook their heads in shame. Mark knew what they were thinking. Another loss. His opponent walked over to shake Mark's hand, and Mark excepted.

"It's an honor to duel with you," the pyromancer said. Mark half smiled and nodded.

"I could say so myself." Mark complemented the kid's skills. The pyromancer's face brighten and gave Mark a respectful nod before teleporting away. Before Mark noticed, everyone was gone. He turned around only to find himself alone. He sighed and sat on the floor, being the lazy person he was, instead of teleporting back to the lobby. Mark hated his quests. He hated going out only to see nooby wizards wanting to be his friend, so the arena was his favorite place. Sure, he liked the library, and sometimes the bazaar. He even liked to pet pallivon. But the arena was the only place he could get some action. Wizard city was also peaceful. All the other worlds around his difficulty was always surrounded by threatening monsters he can barely handle himself. Mark looked up and found out he was inside the Avalon arena. He never noticed his surroundings. He also never been in Avalon. He got up and looked around. He could pass the rope guarding it so he just stared at the stuff around it. From what Mark saw, Avalon looked like a royal kind of place. The most advance world he could handle was Celestia. He realized it was getting late and decided to teleport out. Giving one last glance, Mark murmured a spell under his breathe and teleported out.

**...~Line Break~...**

**Did you guys like it?**

**I know me neither, it's first chapter. At least I mentioned two of the main characters! I don't know if I will except o.c's. anyways, I was typing this on a tablet and it had major annoying spelling autocorrect stuff. So it might have some weird misspells or grammar mistakes. Anyways...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
